


It's Still a Two-Player Game

by RoseIsGay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, People go missing, Post-Squip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Zombie Apocalypse, lgbtq+, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsGay/pseuds/RoseIsGay
Summary: As much as Michael and Jeremy loved Apocalypse of the Damned, they never thought that their favorite video game would become their reality.





	1. Before it Went to Hell

_2 Years Earlier..._

 

"Attention all students and staff, you are to be entering safety mode at this time. I repeat, you are to be entering safety mode at this time." Mrs. Gallah said over the loud speakers. All the students followed instructions, and quickly went into sat in their seats. Jeremy and Michael shared a look, both of their eyes filled with fear.

"As long as you're quiet, you guys can do whatever" Mr. Preston said, shutting the blinds. He shoved a few empty desks in front of the door, and sat down back at his desk.  
When Jeremy turned to face Michael, he saw him on the phone. "Mom, what's going on?" Michael asked. "Mom?"

Michael dropped his phone, the only sound in the room other than the small chattering of students. "Michael?" Jeremy asked.  
"J-Jer," Michael stammered, turning to look at Jeremy. There were tears in his eyes, something Jeremy had never seen before, at least, not with Michael.  
"Michael, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, grabbing Michael's shoulders.  
"I-I don't know. My mom was screaming, and then the line cut out" Michael stammered.  
"Do you think-?" Jeremy began.  
"I don't think so" Michael said, cutting Jeremy off.  
"But think about it, it makes sense" Jeremy argued.  
"I know that it makes sense, but it could be anything. I guess, I guess I just don't want to believe it." Michael sighed.  
"If that's the case, then we'll be stuck here until we die" Jeremy thought aloud.

"We should warn the group" Michael said, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah" Jeremy hummed, leaning over Michael's shoulder as he texted the group.

 

_My Gay Ass_

Gaymer: Guys, we can't stay here  
LispyBoi: Stay where? What's going on?  
Gaymer: Jer and I were theorizing that this may be the zombie apocalypse  
Gaymer: I mean, the school is on safety mode  
JakeyD: Rich and I didn't go to school  
JakeyD: But the school is on safety?  
Playsexual: Look out the window  
I'mLohst: Why?  
LispyBoi: Holy shit  
LispyBoi: I think this might actually be the zombie apocalypse  
GossipGurl: OMG! We need to get to safety!  
Gaymer: What could even be considered safe anymore? IT'S THE FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE  
JakeyD: We should meet up somewhere, and then decide from there  
I'mLohst: Good plan, but for those of us who attended school, how tf are we gonna leave without being noticed?  
LispyBoi: Uhh  
JakeyD: Say you need to use the bathroom?  
GossipGurl: They'd probably make you piss yourself  
GossipGurl: Being "safe" is more important

Gaymer: I have an idea, hold up

"Mr. Preston, I forgot to take my medication. Can I go with Jeremy to go and get it?" Michael asked.

"Sure, just hurry back" Mr. Preston said, glancing up from a homework assignment. Michael and Jeremy rushed out of the class, and slowed by the boy's bathroom.

_My Gay Ass_

 

Gaymer: Alright, Jer and I are out  
GossipGurl: How are Jenna, Brooke, Christine, and I supposed to get out?  
Gaymer: Go up to the teacher and ask to go to the bathroom due to 'feminine reasons'  
Gaymer: I've seen numerous girls do it, and they skipped for the rest of the day  
I'mLohst: Michael, you're a genius  
Gaymer: Why thank you  
Playsexual: Okay, I'm out  
Playsexual: Where are we meeting?  
LispyBoi: We can meet up at my house  
JakeyD: He seriously has an issue w/ random shit  
OhMyGod: Well, that issue is gonna be helpful  
JakeyD: Jenna, you didn't even respond to anything before  
OhMyGod: I know, I was plotting my escape  
OhMyGod: But I'm here now  
Gaymer: Okay, Jer and I are leaving the school  
Gaymer: Meet in five mins

"Ready for the apocalypse?" Michael asked.

"As ready as level nine could get me" Jeremy grinned. Michael smiled, and walked out of school, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick question for next (and future) chapters, should I type with Rich's lisp? Since this is Post-SQUIP, he no longer has the SQUIP to get him to talk without a lisp.
> 
> Just wanted to ask you guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the editor I use is for school papers, so I got a message that said, "This document appears to contain at least 2 curse words. We recommend removing them before you need to clean your mouth out with soap."
> 
> Seriously, let me fucking swear all I fucking want you piece of shit computer program. And yes, I purposely included all those swears. Fight me.


	2. Better Now than Never

"Alrighty guys and girls, behold, survival shit" Rich said, pushing open a door.

"Why the fuck do you have so much shit in here?" Jenna asked, kicking a duffle bag aside.

"Why the fuck do you not have so much shit?" Rich argued, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, we aren't meant to be joking around. This is life or death here" Jake interrupted. The teens quickly went to poking around, looking for anything useful.

"Dude, how many empty chip bags do you need?" Michael asked, holding up four flattened chip bags.

"A lot, apparently. I don't even remember what's in this room to be honest." Rich shrugged.

"A shitload of trash, that's what" Chloe muttered.

"Ooh, what's this?" Christine asked, pulling up a leather-bound book. "Ugh, it's just a diary"

"You write in diaries?" Jake snickered.

"No!" Rich protested, scrunching his face up in disgust. "Plus, I said I don't know what the hell is in here"

"Mhmm, sure" Jake smirked, picking up a long metal rod. "I'm assuming that there was a planned project"

"Maybe" Rich said, peering under Jake's arm. There were boxes of metal rods, wooden planks, nails, and some scattered papers.

"Now fuck!" Chloe called.

"What the hell?" Rich yelped.

"You guys are so gay for each other" Jenna said, giving a small half-smile.

"I am not gay!" Both boys yelled at the same time.

"Keep telling yourself that" Jenna laughed.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that there isn't much we can use down here except for the metal poles." Jeremy concluded.

"Maybe we can all take one until we find better weapons" Michael suggested.

"Good idea" Jeremy grinned, grabbing two of the metal poles and tossing one to Michael. He caught it with ease, grinning at Jeremy.

"Is everyone here really gay, or is it just those four?" Jenna whispered to Christine. Christine giggled, and nodded.

"Girls, stop gossiping and grab the poles, we need to get what we can." Rich huffed, picking up the duffle bag that Jenna had kicked earlier.

"We also need to stop by Michael's house" Jeremy said, leaning on the pole.

"Why would we need to go Michael's house?" Brooke asked.

"You guys do not wanna see what he looks like after he's gone too long without Mountain Dew Red." Jeremy hummed. "It's really sad"

"I'm not that bad!" Michael argued.

"Dude, you didn't go to school for three days" Jeremy deadpanned.

"So that's why you weren't at school!" Christine exclaimed.

"Okay, so, maybe I didn't go to school, but that doesn't mean anything!" Michael stammered.

"When I went to your house, you hadn't even moved since the day before! And then-" Jeremy huffed.

"Okay! We get it! I need my Mountain Dew Red, now can we move on?" Michael blushed.

"Yeah, yeah" Jeremy sighed.

"Alright, grab a bag, and then we'll fill them with food." Rich said, leaving the cramped room. Everyone followed his lead, and went upstairs.

"Holy shit" Michael huffed, quickly closing the curtains. "It looks like hell out there."

"I mean, it kinda is" Brooke hummed, tossing something into her bag.

"Speaking of getting things, Michael, you mentioned us getting out of class due to 'feminine reasons'. How are we going to get those feminine things?" Christine asked.

"Uh, you can you to one of your houses and get it?" Michael shrugged. "I doubt Rich has that stuff around here, and I know that I don't at my place, so..."

"Alrighty girls, time to raid my house!' Chloe grinned. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, before being cut off be Brooke.

"There's enough of us to stay safe, we'll be fine"

"Alright, whatever you say. Meet up at Michael's place?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Christine grinned, "Now let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the angst and feels. It's coming, I promise.
> 
> (I can't be the only one who loves angst so much. It's really fun to write and watch everyone's reactions)
> 
> Also, I'm using this speedpaint as reference for this entire book! Credit to Kiwi senpai for making this! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTom7liNB6c)


	3. She's Gone

"Jake, behind you!" Rich called, smashing a zombie's head in with the pole. Jake whipped around, and smacked the zombie in the face.

"Quick, get in!" Michael yelled, pulling open his door. Everyone ran inside, letting out a small sigh. "Jer, can you bring them downstairs? I'll be down there in a minute."

"Uh, sure" Jeremy hummed, leading the group into he basement. They poked around in the basement, finding various snack foods and Mountain Dew Red bottles. The entire group jumped when something slammed against the ground. "I-I'll be right back" Jeremy stammered, practically flying upstairs. He searched around, before hearing quiet sobs coming from the kitchen. "Michael?"

Jeremy's heart broke at the sight before him. Michael was curled up next to his mom, his head resting on her chest. His shaky hands were desperately clutching her shirt. The metal pole was stuck straight through her head. Jeremy crouched down, and set his hand on Michael's shoulder. He rubbed small circles into Michael's shoulder as he sobbed harder.

Michael unhooked a silver necklace from his mom, and hooked it around his neck. Jeremy helped Michael stand as he pulled the pole from his mother's corpse. Jeremy helped him walk into the basement, having to carry most of Michael.

"What the fuck was that?" Rich asked, finally seeing Jeremy and Michael come downstairs. "And why the fuck is Michael covered in blood?"

"Just give me some Mountain Dew Red" Jeremy huffed, setting Michael down on a beanbag. Jake handed a bottle to Jeremy, who quickly opened it. Michael glanced up but made no move to take the bottle. "Michael, please" Jeremy begged. Michael glanced up one more time, before hesitantly taking the bottle from Jeremy.

"Okay, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Rich asked.

Jeremy quickly covered Michael's ears, before beginning to say anything. "I think Michael knew it was coming, but he uh, he had to put his mom out of it. When we in the school, he called his mom. He told me that there was a lot of screaming before the line went dead."

"H-holy shit" Jake muttered. Jeremy removed his hands from Michael's ears and took the half-empty bottle from his hands. He quickly screwed the cap on before setting it on the ground next to Michael's beanbag. Jeremy sat next to Michael, and pulled him into a hug.

"We got our shit!" Chloe called, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoing around the house.

"Alright, we're in the basement" Jake called, crouching next to Michael. Rich began pacing behind the boys.

"Okay, what happened while we were gone?" Christine asked, taking notice of the nervous boys.

"Don't tell me that one of you is infected" Jenna hummed.

"No, we aren't infected. But uh, Michael is going to need some time." Jeremy said, running his hands through Michael's hair. Slowly but surely, Michael was falling asleep in Jeremy's grasp.

"Speaking of Michael, why is he covered in so much blood? Way more than you guys, to be more specific." Brooke asked.

"His uh, mom," Jeremy began, before shaking his head. "Stay out of the kitchen"

"Oh," Christine whispered, picking up on what Jeremy was saying, "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing we could have done. It happened while we were still back in the school." Jeremy sighed, holding Michael closer.

"W-we should get to work boarding up the house. I assume that we'll be taking shelter here for a while." Chloe said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we'll be staying here for a while," Rich said, "We should probably lock everything and board stuff up."

"Let's get to it" Jake hummed.


	4. Things Take Time

"Michael, are you doing alright?" Jeremy asked, looking down at his friend. Michael gave a small nod, which was better than nothing.

"We should go help board up the house" Michael said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"If you're sure" Jeremy sighed. Michael stood up, and sluggishly walked up the stairs. Jeremy followed behind him, still concerned for his best friend.

"Hey, how are you feeling Michael?" Christine asked, turning to face the two boys. Michael didn't give a response, but he did begin to lock the windows. "I'm going to take that as a not good"

"It's probably going to take a while for him to bounce back. Michael was pretty close to his mom after all." Jeremy sighed.

"I suppose" Christine sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly. Michael walked over to Jeremy, and dropped his head on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, rubbing small circles into his back.

"Hey," Rich called, stepping into the living room, "What do you want us to do with uh, you know"

"It's only proper for a burial or something" Brooke said.

"I agree" Christine said.

"Micha?" Jeremy asked.

"I think it would be best" Michael said.

"Alright, Jake and I will bring her to your backyard." Rich said, disappearing into the kitchen. Not too long after, the two boys were carrying Michael's mom out through the back.

"I think that's the last of the windows and doors," Chloe said.

"Maybe we should board stuff up too, just for extra caution." Jenna suggested. Without another word, Michael walked off to their garage. He came back, carrying a crate overflowing with small boxes.

"What's all this?" Chloe asked.

"Nails and other junk" Michael replied, setting the crate down on the floor.

"So, I've watched some zombie movies in the past, and if this is anything like the movies, then I might have an idea." Christine said. "Typically, if the zombie couldn't see you, it wouldn't attack. So maybe if we just close the curtains, they won't try to get in."

"It could work" Jeremy hummed, tapping his chin. "If we close the curtains, and nail it to the wall"

"On it!" Jenna said, pulling the curtains shut. She grabbed a hammer and a box of nails, and quickly hammered them into the wall.

"I just hope that this actually works" Chloe mumbled.

"If it doesn't work, then we'll just have to fight our way through" Jeremy said. Rich and Jake came back inside, and sat on the couch.

"So, what's the game plan?" Rich asked.

"What game plan?" Chloe asked.

"What are we gonna do? We'll eventually run out of food and water, so we need a plan." Rich said.

"We could raid other houses, but there's no guarantee of anything being there." Jeremy suggested.

"After a while, everything will be taken by other survivors. We'll probably have to find a safe spot and farm or something." Brooke said.

"Alright, so that's the game plan" Rich said.

"Yeah, but for now, we need to help Michael and have the burial for...yeah." Jeremy said.

"Just say it, Jer" Michael sighed. "I'm gonna have to get over her death eventually."

"Oh, right" Jeremy hummed.

"So now that everything is taken care of, what are we gonna do now?" Rich asked.

"Catch up on sleep?" Jeremy suggested. 

"Huh?" Brooke asked, cocking her head.

"I mean, school was draining us all, and we have to prepare for the zombie apocalypse, so." Jeremy said, trailing off near the end. Michael leaned on Jeremy, his eyes half-closed.

"Oo, ako'y pababa" Michael mumbled.

"Uh, what?" Chloe asked, leaning back a little.

"When Michael's tired or sleep talking, he speaks in Tagalog. Around his house, it's kinda like Spanglish, but with Tagalog." Jeremy explained.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Christine squealed.

"Yeah, I can't deny it" Jeremy grinned, helping Michael over to the couch. Jeremy was about to walk away, when Michael mumbled something. "What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"Hindi, manatili" Michael murmured.

"Okay, fine" Jeremy said, picking up Michael's head. Jeremy sat down where Michael's head once was, and then let his head settle on his lap.

"Jake," Rich whined, making grabby hands. "Can I lay on you?"

"Why'd you ask? You legit sleep on me every night anyways." Jake said, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm just now realizing how many couches and chairs that Michael has. What the fuck." Jenna said, glancing at the living room.

"He has a big family. Needs them all for family get togethers or something." Jeremy hummed. Jenna shrugged, and claimed a couch for her and Christine.

"Brookie, come here" Chloe said, nodding her head over to another open couch. In the end, the teens were sprawled across each other on the couches. If this wasn't the apocalypse and somebody had walked in, it would be a massive laughter party. Since that isn't the case now, the teens slept peacefully, regenerating their energy for the next day.

 


	5. Making Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this ridiculously delayed, half-assed update! I'm not going to spit out excuses, but I will give you a summed up reason. Basically, school is a bitch, depression is a bitch, and I'm a bitch to myself. In the end, everything is just a bitch. (And no, my school didn't teach me that, so school still hasn't taught me anything useful.)

Jeremy opened his eyes, smiling at the shorter boy that was laying on his lap. Jeremy ran his hands through his soft hair, his thumb occasionally rubbing Michael's cheek. "Mmh" Michael groaned, leaning into Jeremy's touch.

"Morning sleepy head" Jeremy giggled, watching the confused boy blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, morning." Michael mumbled, sitting up. "How's my boyf doing this fine morning?"

"Good, how about you riend?" Jeremy asked.

"As good as you can in the midst of an apocalypse." Michael sighed, his face falling. "I'm still struggling to process that we're surviving an apocalypse."

"I think we all are" Jeremy agreed.

"We all are what?" Rich asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Struggling to understand that we're surviving an apocalypse," Michael replied.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. I never really thought of it before." Rich hummed.

"I never knew that I'd even have to think about it." Michael sighed.

"You can say that again" Rich huffed.

"I mean, I've thought of it before, but I've never thought that we'd have to live through it," Jeremy admitted.

"Is it like anything you've expected?" Michael asked, genuinely curious.

"Hell no," Jeremy huffed, resembling the sound of a small laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go grab some food," Michael said, climbing off Jeremy. "You guys coming?"

"Sure, I'm getting kind of hungry" Jeremy admitted, slowly getting to his feet.

"Nah, I'll stay here for a bit. Jake gets concerned when I'm gone before him. I'm typically up after him." Rich admits, blushing a little.

"Ah, well, we'll be upstairs whenever you finally decide to get up," Jeremy said, jogging up the stairs after Michael. Michael opened up the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a box of cereal.

"A thought just occurred to me. The power is out, so the stuff in the fridge is probably going to go bad soon." Michael hummed.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Jeremy sighed.

"Guess we better limit our stuff to the fridge and freezer so we can use that up before it goes bad." Michael sighed. He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. "It's still good, so it should be fine."

"Yeah, that's a good point though," Jeremy said, watching as his boyfriend poured two bowls of cereal for them. It was almost unneeded for them to speak on what they wanted for breakfast.

"How long do you think we'll make it?" Michael asked, setting one of the bowls in front of Jeremy.

"To the end, I hope" Jeremy hummed, taking a bite. Michael set the other bowl next to Jeremy and plopped himself down next to him.

"Same here, but thinking realistically, this could be how life is for the next few centuries. We obviously won't survive that long, and we could die from things like starvation, dehydration, wounds, sickness, or the infection." Michael said, staring at his breakfast for a minute, watching it grow soggy. "I guess I just need another opinion on it all. I want us to live until we die of old age, it's how I've always wanted it, but now with this apocalypse..."

"You're not quite sure anymore" Jeremy finished.

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess I just need some validation of our survival or something." Michael sighed.

"I would love that just as much as you, but I can't give it. All I can provide is that I will protect you for as long as I can."

"That's all I needed." Michael grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be an asshole right now. I have some really dark and heartbreaking plans for later (don't worry, nobody dies). I'm obviously not going to tell you, but I'll tell you that there is going to be lots of character development soon.


	6. Out of Luck

"Shit, there won't be enough food to last us much longer," Rich huffed, jumping off the counter. Everyone nervously looked around at each other. 

"W-we could uh," Jeremy stammered, glancing around.

"We'll have to leave," Christine sighed, "We have no other choice."

"Any ideas? For a place, I mean," Jenna said.

"Somewhere with supplies," Jake hummed.

"Mark off a mall, the place will be overridden," Michael deadpanned.

"True, but we could stop at a mall to gather supplies, then leave and find shelter," Brooke provided.

"To a mall it is!" Chloe yelled. Michael sighed, and shared a look with Jeremy. They both didn't have a fondness towards malls after the whole incident last time they were at a mall.

"Let's get out of here, quick," Rich said.

"Agreed," Jake said, jogging to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"Got any escape plans?" Christine asked, backing closer and closer to everyone else.

"If I did, we wouldn't be stuck in this position," Michael growled, smashing the metal pole into a zombie's face.

"Shit, we're gonna die here!" Rich yelled, tossing his broken weapon at a zombie. The horde was slowly cornering the group, and everyone was shaken up.

"We have to try and push them back!" Jake yelled, taking a step towards one of the zombies.

"That's suicide!" Brooke yelled.

"Got a better plan? I'd love to hear it!" Jake spat.

"I say that it's stupid, but I'm in. I'm not going down without a fight!" Michael yelled, taking a large step towards the zombie.

"I'm in!" Jeremy yelled, also taking a step forward.

"Hell yeah!" Rich screamed, punching a zombie in the jaw.

"I guess there's no choice," Chloe sighed, using her pole to push a zombie back. Little by little, the group was pushing them back and getting further from each other. "It's working!"

Before long, the zombies were gone, but so were some important people. Along with the zombies, Michael, Rich, and Christine were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, I had plans


	7. Single Player

"I-he," Jeremy stammered, "He's gone."

"Jer, we're all missing someone here," Jenna argued, her face red with dried tears.

"Y-you don't understand!" Jeremy cried, trying to pull out of Jake's grip.

"Yes, we do, Jer! I lost my boyfriend too, and Jenna lost her girlfriend." Jake argued. Chloe was holding Brooke, who was crying at the loss of their group.

"He'll die!" Jeremy cried, falling to his knees.

"You're being too overprotective! Michael will be fine with the other two." Jenna hissed.

"No! No, he won't!" By now, Jeremy was hyperventilating.

"Jer, please, just breathe," Brooke said, quickly trying to calm him down after seeing what was going on. "Um, I'm not very good at this."

While Jeremy was struggling to get a hold on his breathing, he was thinking about Michael. His sweet, baby boy. One night while Michael was high, he admitted to Jeremy that numerous times he had choked himself or passed out from crying and hyperventilating before Jeremy helped him with his panic attacks. On the nights that he was really high, he sometimes got really morbid and talk about past suicide attempts, or explain his self-harm scars in detail. Like, why he did it, exactly what someone had said, how he was feeling, and if he currently regrets it. He never said he didn't regret it. He always said there's more he should be doing to himself because he didn't deserve what he had. Michael would talk about how he wished he could give his parent's acceptance to someone else's parents.

Michael would rarely talk about his dead name days. He would rarely say how he could give his body to someone who would love it and not harm it, but he obviously couldn't do that. Sometimes he would cry in Jeremy's arms because he couldn't do more for the world. Jeremy thought he had done his fair share, but he could never seem to prove that to Michael. 

"See, you're okay," Brooke smiled, though it was a bit shaky. Jeremy ignored her and stood up.

"We have to find them," Jeremy said, beginning to look around. "Continue to the mall. They might be there."

Nobody said anything for a moment but listened to Jeremy. They all wanted to find Michael, Rich, and Christine as soon as possible. "Alright, lets go"


	8. Searching for the End

Their shoes tapped on the linoleum flooring of the mall. The place looked utterly deserted, and there were sadly no signs of their missing group members. Doors ripped from their hinges, glass windows shattered into thousands of pieces, mannequins with once trendy outfits tipped over. The small arcade that Jeremy visited all the time as a kid that was once filled with bright colors and flashing screens was now a dark room, the carpet stained with a substance that Jeremy could only begin to guess how it got there.

* * *

 

 

A few hours into the night, they were losing hope. They had searched the mall and collected remaining supplies, but they still hadn't been able to find their group. Jeremy was beginning to panic again, his sweet Michael was out to fend for himself. Jeremy knew it sounded overprotective or babyish, but it's honestly how he felt. He had always relied on Michael for his entire life, and vice versa. The thought of having to leave him behind again without anyone to be there for him, it felt awful. It reminded Jeremy too much of the SQUIP incident, and when he began to ignore Michael due to the optic nerve blocking. It honestly wasn't something Jeremy wanted to feel again, not so soon.

"Jeremy, don't worry, we'll find them," Jake said, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy looked back at him, and offered a small smile, though it looked all too forced for anyone to believe it.

"Thanks, we'll just have to keep holding onto the hope that they're still alive," Jeremy said. Jake nodded, before walking into the mattress store that they were spending the night in. Most of the mattresses were torn up or shoved onto the floor. At least this mall had a mattress store because Jeremy didn't quite feel the overwhelming urge to sleep on the floor without his boyfriend. Typically, they would pass out cuddling on the beanbags early in the morning after trying to beat Level 9 of Apocalypse of the Damned. Jeremy shook his head, not wanting to start crying over Michael. _"He's still alive,"_ Jeremy thought to himself,  _"he'll be fine."_


	9. Do We Meet Again?

Two years. It had been two years since Michael, Christine, and Rich went missing. Two whole years of no leads, no hope, and lots of tears. They'd all given up hope that they were still alive, but they secretly were all always looking for any sign o then still being alive. A month ago, Jeremy had been in tears because Michael's white headphones were on the cracked pavement, covered in blood and missing the cord. Now, Jeremy wore his boyfriend's old, broken headphones around his neck. It was a reminder of Michael, of all that he was fighting for.

Yesterday, Jenna found Christine's jean jacket, pierced through a broken part of a wood fence. It could have been anyone's jacket, but Christine always wrote her name on her stuff, and of course, when Jenna checked the jacket, 'Christine Canigula' was written on the name tag.

Today, nothing was happening but grieving. Out in the open, completely unprepared if they needed to defend themselves. Zombies started circling the group, and at this point, they didn't care. They had lost so much, and there wasn't much to live for anymore. Everyone had lost someone, and Brooke nearly lost Chloe to a zombie a while ago.

As if God wanted to torture the teens, the zombies stopped appearing. Not only that, but they were dying. The scene seemed oddly familiar, but nobody could put their finger on why. Three figures stood on the corpses, looking at the group huddled on the group. They were too focused on crying their eyes out to look at the strangers properly.


	10. Two Player

A short, muscular teen tapped Jake on the shoulder. When he turned around to face the stranger, a grinning freckled boy faced him. "I missed you." Jake quickly pulled the boy down into his arms. Jake grinned at the lisp, and for once, Rich didn't try and hide it. Jake nuzzled into Rich's neck, and they just held onto each other.

A short girl strode up to Jenna, pulling her bandanna down and kissing Jenna. Her dress was tattered, and her leggings had numerous holes in the knees, but it was Christine, all in one piece.

The last boy made eye contact with Jeremy, and they both froze. Finally, the shorter of the two pulled down his bandanna, tears already streaming down his cheeks. "Michael?" Jeremy asked, still in disbelief. Michael nodded, a wide smile overtaking his features.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Jer," Michael said, his voice shaking slightly with happiness. Finally, Michael's legs started working and he ran into Jeremy's arms. The two held onto each other, clutching onto their shirts and crying into their shoulders. "Mahal kita."

"I love you too," Jeremy smiled, kissing all over Michael's face, before finally kissing his lips. It tasted salty from their tears, but neither boy cared. When they finally cared, they looked each other over. Michael's glasses had a small crack at the bottom, and his hoodie was now tied around his waist. Jeremy's hair had gotten a bit longer, and he had new scars on his arms from breaking and climbing through glass windows.

Even though the apocalypse hadn't ended, everyone still got their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end (for now). Maybe I'll pick up some more inspiration later on and create a sequel. I don't quite know at the moment, but I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
